


Catch a Falling Bat

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana has Shayera, even as Bruce falls away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Falling Bat

Diana knew Bruce was slipping away, victim of a culture that had never learned to balance mission with companionship. It was hard to see the darkness coming into him, when he had been the one to guard them all.

Shayera, though, is still there, still the one that reaches out and pulls the Amazon into safety.

"You can't stop someone from consuming themselves," Shayera murmured, petting the dark hair of her frequent lover. 

"Then what, we give up?" Diana snapped, before burying her face in Shayera's wing above her shoulder.

"No, we catch him when he's able to hold on."


End file.
